


Save The Last Dance For Alec

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teasing, a bublé song cuz everyone needs bublé, just a lil happy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SongFic to Michael Bublé's save the last dance for me<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>At the end of the night he still belongs to me, i to him. Plus, he always saves me the last dance.”. clary smiled brightly. “look how far we’ve come, …im so happy for you Alec”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Last Dance For Alec

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is the only ship i could think of for this and my god i love this song! you really should check it out! I dunno how i feel 'bout this one but it's going up anyhow. yay for malec, enjoy!

You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand beneath the pale moonlight  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me  
Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me

~~~

Alec sat back in the plush chair the restaurant had. the establishment they found themselves in was a bizarre cross of a restaurant and a club, a jazz club, not at all like Pandemonium. Clary and Alec had opted to remain in their comfy almost regal looking chairs whilst the rest of their group went off. Jace was currently at the bar to the right of the room with Raphael, a drinking contest of some kind was the cause of the ruckus they were creating. Simon sort of flittered between the drinking corner and the seating as if he couldn’t decide where he really wanted to be. Izzy and Magnus of course were on the dance floor, the huge centre of the room was full of people: mundanes, Izzy the lone shadow hunter and downworlders alike. At this stage in their relationship Alec was a lot more secure and confident so letting Magnus go off was hardly an issue, besides, as Camille had proved- Alec wasn't the type to be jealous, he trusted Magnus and it was no secret that Magnus was devoted to Alec. 

 

Alec looked out across all the people and spotted Magnus immediately. His boyfriend’s outfit for the night more than eye catching. A lilac velvet coat covering an elaborate, jewelled and extravagant shirt underneath- the black skinny jeans had been Alec’s idea. He was hard to miss. Clary gave Alec a side look. “Does it not bother you?” Alec gave a her a confused expression. “him being out there, dancing with other people?” clary continued, her face sad as she spoke. Alec laughed and leaned over to comfort her, a hand rested on her’s which were clenched together anxiously in her lap. “it’s a game we play on occasions like this, besides, im not much of a dancer.” Alec explained. clary frowned. “i dont get it”. Alec smiled and leant back into his own chair. “i have nothing to worry about Clary, i know that the most Magnus would ever do is flirt with whoever he dances with. but its just that, flirting and dancing, the flirting mostly because he knows im watching. At the end of the night he still belongs to me, i to him. Plus, he always saves me the last dance.”. clary smiled brightly. “look how far we’ve come, …im so happy for you Alec”. he blinked and looked for Magnus. “thank you.” he replied distractedly. 

 

Alec zeroed in on his boyfriend as Magnus switched partners, almost seamlessly. Magnus let go of the woman he had been with and flirtatiously approached a man who had been clearly staring, quite hungrily in Alec’s opinion. Alec sunk into his chair and tracked their movements as they moved around the room. The mood lighting made Alec’s heart jump a little as the lights caught Magnus’ glitter just right, their eyes locking briefly. The wine he had drunk earlier was finally taking a noticeable effect as he felt more content the more he settled into the comfy cushions in his chair, watching his boyfriend with dark hooded eyes. Magnus knew what he was doing, all too well, which was why he was smiling at his dance partner with such brightness and intensity, he could feel Alec’s eyes the entire time. his attention fully focused since he changed partners. 

 

As if Magnus could care who he was currently with, Alec was the one taking him home at the end of the night. Magnus looked at his current dance partner and wanted to laugh, they looked so lovestruck it was funny, Magnus had already found his true love, this whole thing was just teasing, mindless foreplay. the song slowed to an end and Magnus, almost rudely detached himself from his partner who had tried to cling to him and elegantly turned around to retrieve Alec, it was the last song of the evening after all and the dance floor thinned out considerably -including his last 2 partners. However he was pleasantly surprised to find Alec already there in front of him, hands already positioning Magnus against him, much closer than Magnus’ previous partners had been. 

 

Magnus’ gaze flitted over to where clary was to find their little group taking their seats and putting on jackets- waiting for them. Dragging his eyes back Magnus found Alec’s eyes and they just stared, smiling softly as they gently and slowly rocked around, too focused on holding each other to actually step in a propre formation. The music had been pleasant all evening, fun and light but this was the best part by far. Swaying with Alec to a still fun and bubbly tune but it was slower, more jazzy and clearly a song for pairs as the fae singer had been joined by another fae for this particular ballad. 

 

Magnus grinned and nuzzled his way into Alec’ neck, settling in the crook of it and pressing a light kiss to the skin there. Yes he had fun all evening whenever they did this, this little game, but at the end of the night was where he had the most fun, knowing he belonged in Alec’s arms, held close and sure that it was only Alec, that it would only ever be Alec for the rest of time. Magnus would always save the last dance for Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? :)


End file.
